travisx shinobus first date
by madamscarletrouge
Summary: this is my first fan fic please be nice
1. Chapter 1

Please don't be mean this is my first fan fic ever so im sort of new this thing :) hope you like it, oh and this is before the second NMH. R.I.P. bishop

* * *

She was so nervous she never been on a date with someone she kind of admired. She was only a senor in high school and she's going out with Travis touchdown , she was happy and pissed at the same time.

"why did I say yes? I rather go out with fucken bishop than him." Across town another lost soul was worried about tonight, "hoe the fuck am I going to pay for diner tonight if that slut Sylvia stole the rest of my money and ran off! I only have like 200,000 Lbs left!" so Travis did what he always did in times of panic…. Called Bishop.

"Hello this is beef head video, Diane speaking,"

"hi Diane is bishop there? I need him, its Travis"

"Travis? You owe over ten movies! Plus bishop needs one of them for his own…. Personal time."

" yeah I know, just pass him the phone"

"Travis! Happy to know you didn't die yet, so what's with today?"

" I got a hot date tonight and I don't have a lot of money, so what do you think we should do?"

" I don't know, why don't you go to pizza butt. I think there prices are cheap…. So who's the lucky girl, is it doctor Naomi, Diane, or is it a guy?

"what the fuck, you've known since high school and you think im gay? I should come over there and fucking kill you."

Bishop remembering his fear of death, starts to shake. "there's a pizza butt near body slam beach, girls love shit like that, when are you going?'

"At 7""Go during sunset, plus your near the beach so take her for a walk"

"wow bishop since when are you a romantic expert?'

'it's a gift, and you never told me who it is."

"we meat in a ranking fight at her high school…"

"wait… high school?!? What the fuck?!?"

"hey she saved my life during the final rank so I kind of owe's me."

"well I can understand that, so what's her name?"

"Shinobu"

"Shinobu… I'd hate to get her mad"

Bishop thought to himself 'someone's gonna die tonight"

"try to have a good time"

"Wow, you didn't even mention your DVD's I thought that you would be….."

"what? Mad ? Come on Travis Im better than that"

"thanks"

After they hung up, bishop called Harvey and Sylvia about Travis's upcoming date with Shinobu, both sounded shocked and surprised. Bishop thought to himself 'this is what you get for messing up my personal time…. Damn it that was the only hotel erotica I had left too, plus he had to leave all the shitty ones too'

'Shinobu,' Sylvia thought to herself, 'Shinobu is fucking all of this up for me, how dare he think of some one other than me!' Sylvia then got ready too destroy Travis's chances of getting to 3rd base. Harvey was glad for his brother. 'wow I never thought the lad would pull it of, you know with all that otaku crap, I wonder is the chicks on drugs?' so Henry got him self suited up and went out. Back at Shinobu's….. "Fuck!!" as her arm fell on the floor, 'what the hell am I going to do now?' -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- end of chaper one


	2. pizza butt

**Just got no more heroes 2 but now I feel so late because some people finished it already --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**I don't think the doctors can patch my arm up again what im I going to do??? I only have 3 hours too…. Wait a sec…. this is his fault, I almost forgot I should cut something off of him… yeah that's what im gonna do….." So the scheming Shinobu went to Doctor Naomi and bought a false arm and got ready for her date tonight. Meanwhile Harvey got in costume and thought 'I need to see this, this is going to be better than that magic show that Travis was in, but this time its free.' Sylvia **

**got into the slutyest thing she could find 'this will teach you to think of someone other than me." When it was five o' clock, Travis went to go pick up Shinobu. **

"**wow Shinobu you look….." Was it wrong that he found her in a way … sexy? The way her black dress was hugging her body so tight, showing off all of her curves, who wouldn't look? **

"**well are we going or not?" asked Shinobu, **

'**she may be beautiful on the outside but she's still the same mean lady on the inside' "Be careful I don't have any seatbelts so you are going to have to hang on to me"**

"**fine"**

**Despite the burning hatred for Travis, that was pretty nice of him to care about her safety, if only he thought of that when they had there ranking fight. She sighed when she got on, and held on to his red jacket, she was sigh lent the whole ride. Travis thinking about it was ok to find her sexy, Shinobu thinking about how she was going to humiliate him tonight. After a couple of minutes and some road rage, the finally got to the restrant. **

"**Pizza butt?!? Your taking me to Pizza butt?!?" **

"**well…"**

"**WELL WHAT???!!!?? YOU COULD HAVE DID BETTER!!!! BUT NOOO YOU JUST HAD TO BE CHEAP AND TAKE ME TO…."**

'**damn she must be chewing him out, almost feel sorry for the lad but he was gonna do my wife in the last game' thinks Henry who is hiding in the bushes .**

"**I'D RATHER GO TO FUCKING CHUCKY E. CHESE THAN GO TO…."**

**Travis stops Shinobu's constant complaining by grabbing her arms and kissing her soft lips. **

"**It's the best I could do and I didn't know what you liked so I picked hear," this was a lie, the only two reasons he came to pizza butt is because of an all you can eat buffet and he could lie and say it was his birthday and get a free desert. **

'**I can't believe that he just kissed her like that, and out in the open too! That could have been me but I had to go get married to that idiot Henry,' thought Sylvia, who was also hiding in the bushes near Henry.**

**When they sat down, Shinobu was still in shock after Travis's kiss, was debating with her conscience on if she should she should still do some thing to Travis. **

**Good Shinobu: wow his kiss was so warm and….**

**Bad Shinobu: and what? don't forget he cut off your arm, and last time I checked arms don't grow back.**

**Good Shinobu: but he's such a nice guy, you can tell he cares about her.**

**Bad Shinobu: well see, but if one more thing gets me mad, Im gonna kill him in his sleep**

**Good Shinobu: agreed**

**Kirby: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!**

"**Hey Shinobu Im gonna go save my game, go get your food when I come back"**

"**that's great to say to a girl Travis"**

**When Travis left for the "save point" Sylvia takes this time to go talk to Shinobu. Sylvia has on a dominatrix costume, a purple wig, and very heavy makeup **

"**are you Travis's date tonight ?'**

"**yes, who are you?"**

"**I am bad girl's sister, um ah….. Liz I wanted to be an assassin but I distited that its not for me, im Travis's last girlfriend."**

" **Travis didn't say he had a girlfriend"**

"**he never mentions me, he never even cared about me, we never went out, he even forgot my birthday"**

**Travis get out of the bathroom in time to see Sylvia talking to Shinobu.**

"**who is this?" asks Travis. **

"**your last girlfriend"**

" **my last girlfriend was Jeanne, and I killed her, YOU HELPED ME KILL HER! BESIDES CAN'T YOU SEE THAT'S A WIG!" Travis pulls the wig off of 'Liz's' head to revel Sylvia. **


	3. Enter: Sylvia

Ok I knew that bishop was gonna die but not like what I just saw, im not going to tell u because I think some of the people who are reading this didn't play the second no more heroes, so im only going to tell you this…. Its sad.----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sylvia?!?" Travis screamed, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?"

"Wait is this the same Sylvia that would set up the ranking fights and just watch the assassins like we where some game? Because of you I lost my arm(but without her we wouldn't have the game we all now and love, then Nintendo would go bankrupt causing the wii to fail, and would all have to play halo instead of the company that's been by our site since forever [ try doing that Sega]) said Shinobu

"I came because I was angry, plus I wanted to see how the date would go, you know besides I think this is Travis's first date after Jeanne and I think he really cares for you besides if he didn't why didn't he kill you in the first fight?"

Good Shinobu: she I told you that he cared about her.

Bad Shinobu: yeah but the dates not over, besides didn't he want to fuck her in the first game? wasn't that the whole damn point of the first game?

Good Shinobu: he found out who killed his parents too, plus it didn't happen.

Bad Shinobu: remember lying will send you to hell.

Kirby: I think im going to agree with good Shinobu it looks like he really does care for her, if only meta knight cared for me like that.

Good Shinobu: since when can you speak?

Bad Shinobu: since when are you gay?

Kirby: ahh umm …. Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!

Sylvia walks to the door "im sorry I did that, hope you kids have a good time, besides im married."

Bad Sylvia: I curse your soul Scarlet Shinobu Jacobs, and I hope in one of your ranking fights you lose and the person whom your fighting does not give you mercy until you turn into human sushi and then I will pick you up, put you on a plate and eat you.

Meta Knight: damn, I wouldn't even do that, and im all for revenge.

Bad saliva: but I will do it one day, and Travis will watch.

Meta knight: you stole that from the first game.

"wow did you hear the way she said married, it sounded like she was saying a curse." said Shinobu.

"she's married to Henry, my twin, the guy with the bowl cut" explains Travis.

Outside Henry gets ready to enter the restaurant, he looks like a Mario party dropout, blue shirt and hat, and pink overalls. He spies a pizza but worker, he just has on a shirt with a slice of pizza on it, jeans, and a name tag.

'well he looks my size' thinks Henry 'what the hell, I already look stupid,' he takes out his beam katana and slices the workers head off, took off the workers clothes off and left the naked body in the dumpster.

'this damn shirt is too tight for me, hope it doesn't rip.'

"where is our waiter? We've been waiting forever?!?!"

Henry walks up to them, well not really Henry his name tag said moon love, he had on a long wig, and a fruit roll up around his arm.

"what will you two have today" asked Henry/ moon love who was talking in a British/ Chinese/ Spanish ascent (try it, it doesn't sound pretty does it?)

"two cokes and the buffet" said Travis


	4. itsa me!

Thanks for reading, I think the next chapter will be my last chapter before it starts getting I little more mature, and if your wondering this may be my first fan fiction, but its not my first time writing a sex scene, I think my first sex story was Mario and peach's amazing journey to the planet Uranus! Worst thing I ever wrote but it helped me pass 7th grade English------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And remember Henry always say Its-a me!!!! Or Mario time, or fist pump(I love to fist pump) besides its not like your twin is mister honor student you know." said Mario

"thanks Mario have you ever been wrong?"

"there was that time when I said stomp on your turtle, that time you married Sylvia, that time when you divorced Sylvia…."

"thanks Mario"

Henry starts to walk to Travis's table, huge platter of food and drinks in his hand, pretends to trip and gets all of the food that was on the platter on Shinobu.

"Oops" says Henry

"BAD MOVE HENRY… BAD MOVE!!!!! YOUR GONNA DIE MAN!!! DID YOU EVEN SEE THE WAY SHE KILLED THOSE GUYS IN ASIA?!?"

"Its ok Mario I have my beam katana right…." Henry felt around in his back pocket for his purple beam katana but nothing was there

"im going to die today, I might as well take it like a man and take it, besides I always thought that I would die from some fat lady sitting on me or something…"

Shinobu had smoke coming out her ears like an old 1950's cartoon, Travis didn't know what to do.

Good Travis: just take her home and clean her up, and we could just get the pizza to go.

Bad Travis: just after Shinobu kills this guy, bloods gonna be everywhere, he should die, that dress she had on was so moe.

Good Travis: but what about the rest of the people here?

Bad Travis: everyone knows not to fuck with an angry chick with a katana.

Good Travis: but….

Bad Travis: EVERYONE KNOWS

Shinobu stood up, kicked Henry in his balls multiple times and stormed out the door.

Kirby: awe honey there's nothing a little soap and water can't fix besides you were having a good time weren't you?

Good Shinobu and Bad Shinobu: yeah I guess so.

Good Shinobu: lets get back in there clean up

She walked back into the restaurant to find Travis staring at the waiter, something about him was oddly familiar about him.

"hey can I come back too your place to clean up?"

"ok, just after I eat."

Princess Peach: NO NO NO Travis, know wonder you still live alone! You could've just went but your too hungry, the poor girl is covered in cheese and diet coke!

Bad Travis: but im hungry.

Princess Peach: fine but hurry up and EAT!

Bad Travis: cough*bitch* cough.

Princess Peach: what did you say to me?!?

Bad Travis: who said something? My mouth was full. I would never say something like that your like the bestest person in the world.

Princess Peach: I thought so.

After diner, the manager said that the food was free and he was sorry that the platter spilled on Shinobu and then kicked Henry so hard in the balls that his wig fell off and revealed his true self.

"Isn't that your brother?" said Shinobu

"yeah, wonder why he's here? You don't think he likes you too?"

"Ew" Travis kicks Henry in the balls, "that's gross, plus he was married."

They left the restaurant soon after, Henry woke up 20 minuets later, naked on a bed.

"*grone* it feels like some on smashed me sperm globes with a rock, and why am I naked?"

Henry turned around to find Luigi next to him… also naked.

"I saw what you did too Silvia the night you got married…. Now do it to weegee. Besides you're the one that said "don't hate me if I play a tad dirty. Come to weegee you naughty boy!!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!"

Meanwhile Travis waited for Shinobu to get out the shower.

Princess Peach: you were just thinking of hopping in the shower with her you purvey!

Bad Travis: your just jealous cause you haven't gotten any from Mario in a while.

Princess peach: I am not!

"hey Travis do you have anything I can wear?"

Travis thought for a second there was that bizarre jelly cosplay he bought online.

"Do you like cosplay?"

"Its fine, just pass it to me"

'would she like blueberry or cranberry…" and then he found strawberry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- the next story I write will be a continueasion of this story only m for mature so all you kiddys out there be careful when reading J


	5. Are you Nervous

This will be my last chapter before Travis and Shinobu become friends … with benefits heh heh, wink wink nudge nudge, heh WHAT AM I SAYING?!? And I think my next story everyone who wants to read it look in the M file (there aren't many there, yet the game is M) and the only reason im so late with the last chapter is because im stuck on rank 10 and plus its bitter so… its pretty hard -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinobu got out of the shower and saw what Travis sat out for her, bizarre jelly cosplay, yeah she liked anime but there was barely anything there to cover herself up.

Bad Shinobu: he has to be kidding he wants me to look like this, that pervert!

Good Shinobu: well he maybe didn't want to give up one of his good…. Is that a cat?

Jean the cat randomly walks into the bathroom,

Good Jeane: aw my master has a date

Bad Jeane: I don't like it what if he forgets about me, what if he doesn't FEED ME?!? She must die today!

Big the cat: I MUST FIND FROGGY!!

Froggy: oh no you don't your ideas of fun are too dangerous

Big the cat: FUN

Froggy: you pushed me off a cliff and screamed 'be free!"

Big the cat: BE FREE!!!

And with that big threw the poor frog at the wall so hard that it split in half.

Big the cat: wake up Froggy

"Aww Travis you didn't tell me you had a cat, she's so cute"

Travis gulps, and stares at Shinobu for a m 'god im so happy I bought that cosplay online that day'

" that's Jeane, she's the closes thing I have to family I have left, well that and Henry."

---------------------------------------------------------_meanwhile------------------------------------------------------------ _

"And im the older brother, and I still didn't get married, yeah daisy's pretty nice but she's very coincided, its always 'daisy's the best' and Mario is the ladies man, do you know the last time I did it with a woman? Yeah toads pretty nice but…..*starts to cry*"

"Aww weegee" Henry coos "the only reason I married Sylvia is because of your brother, I was going to be a rocket sermon, every high paying job, until….

**Flashback **

"Hey henrys, the big test is tomorrow, can you help me study?" asks Sylvia.

"yeah, I guess we need to share a book than, so what are you studding?"

"the male genitals"

Ok to keep the rating teen, I will explain what happened during the 'study hour', in ways that teens can understand, they did the nasty, they knocked boots, they locked the door and played Mario cart wii, they screwed on the bolt, they tried to make babies, she went on a ride on his disco stick. Now lets keep the rest of the sex for the next story.

**Flashback over**

"And I know that she tried to make love to Travis, In the last game but.."

"You still love her" said weegee stuffing a bon bon in his mouth. " that's so cute! I say you remarry her, before she becomes an old crazy cat lady."

"I will!"

"so cute!!!!!!!"

-----------------------------------------------------At Travis's apartment------------------------------------------------------

"So Travis do you have any normal movies?" asks Shinobu .

"ok let me check, personal assistant, no. Alice in wonderland: pajama party, no. sailor moon X the movie, *looks at back* we can watch this.

"sailor moon? I loved that show I always loved that show, I use to watch it with*starts to cry* with my dad

"im so sorry I didn't know…"

"its ok, *hugs Travis close to her* just as long as you hold me when we watch it."

Bad Travis: oh man im packing heat!

Good Travis: hide it! Before she….

"what's this thing that's poking me?" asks Shinobu

Travis stands up and before he could hide it Shinobu sees Travis's bulge in his pants.

" that's gross Travis, what's wrong Travis are you nervous?" * she starts to rub his leg*

Bad Shinobu : good, good! Now finish the deed * level up music*

Narrorator: congratulations!!! You have now leveled up to evil Shinobu

Bad Shinobu: Mwhahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Good Shinobu: what's the deed? And why don't I level up?

Bad Shinobu now Evil Shinobu: because im better than thou.

Good Shinobu: no Shinobu don't do this, if you keep going your evil side will swallow you whole.

Evil Shinobu: that's what she said. Now lets finish this.

"Come on Travis lets take this game to the bedroom."

"Ummm… oh!!!!!!!!"

She pushes him on the bed and climbs on top of him.

"are you nervous?"

"….no…."

She takes off his jacket and shirt,

"are you nervous"

"…no…"

She unbuckles his belt,

"are you……"

***!!!!!!!!SLAM!!!!!!!* **

"**GUESS WHAT TRAVIS! *sees Shinobu on top of him and his twin half naked*….. im getting married"**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ so that's the end of the story check the M file for my next story! Sorry it took so long, did anyone ever beat Alice moonlight on bitter? Some one please help me**


End file.
